Harry Mason
Harry Mason arrived in Weatherfield in December 2007 when he and his son Dan took over the betting shop on Rosamund Street. Biography Development Harry is described by the programmes official website as: "a man on a mission to hide his financial assets. With three ex-wives and members of the criminal fraternity on the look-out for him, he needs to be sure that he hides those funds in a secure place. Harry is a wide-boy, someone who enjoys ducking and diving. He has a bit of a rough edge to him and operates on just the right side of the law." Arrival Harry first arrived in the street on 3rd December 2007, along with his son Dan, in order to take over the betting shop. Harry criticized Dan over his choice of car and later tried to entice Eileen Grimshaw away from Street Cars while meeting with Eileen's boss Steve McDonald. Attraction to Liz McDonald In March 2008, Harry saved Steve's daughter Amy Barlow from being run over by a large van. It also became clear on the same day that he had an eye for Liz McDonald. After some flirtatious chat, Harry asked Liz to the opening of a new bookies when her husband Vernon Tomlin left for a few weeks for a gig on a cruise ship. In May that year, Harry invited Liz around to dinner at his place, an invitation which she gladly accepted. Towards the end of the evening, Harry leaned in for a kiss, however, Liz reluctantly rejected his advances, thinking of husband Vernon. The following day Harry invited her to lunch at the flat. Just as they were about to kiss for a second time they were interrupted by an angry Steve who expressed disgust at Harry and Liz's actions in the absence of Vernon. In July, when Liz had recently separated from Vernon, they struck a close friendship, this made Clarissa, his ex-wife react badly. Harry took Liz back to his flat where Clarissa caught them kissing, As Harry and Liz had no knowledge that Clarissa was hiding there, Clarissa and Harry then decided to give their marriage another try, and reconciled with Harry telling Liz that he wished to end the relationship. Liz and Clarissa brawled on the same day Clarissa asked Harry to move back in with her. Exit Harry and Clarissa reappeared on the street in September just as Harry and Liz resumed their fling, soon developing into an affair. When Clarissa discovered the truth from Liz, they each teamed up to exact their revenge on the philandering bookie. Liz invited Harry into the back room of the Rovers Return Inn with the promise of sex and as she stripped Harry to his underwear, Clarissa entered the room with her camera phone and took the incriminating photos of Harry. She later agreed to take Harry back as long as he promised never to set foot in Weatherfield again, and left Dan in charge of the bookies. Harry left the street at the end of the month to start a new life. Background information Harry's casting was widely reported in the media, due to the fact Harry was to be portrayed by Jack Ellis, well known for his role as prison officer Jim Fenner in Bad Girls.Jack Ellis joins Corrie - Mirror.co.ukJack Ellis and Matthew Crompton to join Coronation Street Harry and his son Dan were described by a spokesperson as "a colourful addition who will ruffle a few feathers".Corrie's New Faces - Sky Showbiz First and last lines "What you call that then?" (First line, to son Dan) --- "I will. I will. And uh you, you look after this place eh? You never know, I might need a job sometime. Hey you, come on." (Final line, also to Dan) See also Full list of appearances References Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1997 marriages Category:2007 debuts Category:2008 departures Category:Bookies Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street